


Defective

by AoiTori



Series: Defective [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Execution, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Slow Burn, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTori/pseuds/AoiTori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icy blue eyes scanned the surroundings, moving quickly from the painfully magenta wall. An enormous door came into a view, the same one she had familiarized herself with so many years ago. Kre stopped before the door, almost shaking, and closed her eyes shut. It had only been a few months ago that she came to this same room to receive missions personally from the Tallest, accepting each and every one without hesitance or question.  She thought since she had status, that she was finally valuable, that they would see her as something more than a mere nuisance. But it was never like that.</p><p>(Tags may change as the story progresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defective

A small Irken raced down the hallway, holding tightly on her googles. She turned one corner, there were two technicians, she stepped back and turned back to look for another way. Even if she wasn't known, she couldn't risk being seen at a time like this.

Gritting her teeth, she leaned against a wall, waiting for the two to pass. She unclipped her cape and let it drop to the floor, replacing it with the googles. Pulling out a bandanna from her side pouch, she covered her mouth. Picking up the fallen cape, she held it close and sighed. Only a mere month ago, if she were to even think of what she was about to do, she would have thought she had finally gone insane.

Icy blue eyes scanned the surroundings, moving quickly from the painfully magenta wall. An enormous door came into a view, the same one she had familiarized herself with so many years ago. Kre stopped before the door, almost shaking, and closed her eyes shut. It had only been a few months ago that she came to this same room to receive missions personally from the Tallest, accepting each and every one without hesitance or question. They had turned her into a ruthless killer, the most respected Irken commander due to her abilities, for her cunning and strategy. She was the fleet commander; everything she ever worked for finally payed off. She thought since she had status, that she was finally valuable, that they would see her as something more than a mere nuisance. But it was never like that, it was simply them biding their time and waiting for the exact time to strike. They had managed to take everything away from her again, and she sure as hell wasn't going to stick around for them to take something precious away from her ever again. She wasn't going to be stepped on like she could be so easily replaced.

Releasing the breathe she had kept in fear, shakingly her hand moved towards the number pad. Tapping each Irken numeral she knew by heart, it beeped and she waited. There was no going back from this; she still didn't figure out a plan of what she was going to do after this. Another beep signified that the door was opening; planning would have to come later. The Irken commander took a deep breath; she wasn't going to back down, she wouldn't lose her chance at this again.

As the door slid open, revealing the disgustingly red and purple room. She had spent her early years hiding in the Tallest personal quarters and she had the scars to prove from her numerous escape attempts. Striding in, the door slid behind her and she closed her eyes again. She remembered the sickeningly sugary smell that only they had. The Tallest were in here no doubtingly.

She heard laughter from the room next door, nearing where she was. Freezing up, the Tallest took a single glance at her and their breathe was caught in their throats. The small Irken was almost scared to say anything, knowing she could end up executed for questioning them.

"Fleet Commander Kre..." It almost sounded like Red questioned if she was really there, "...I-I see your back from Fraylon. A success surely in your hands. W-welcome home." Kre glared at Red, temptation beckoning her to just leave without a word.

"You've never once welcomed me back before," Purple watched her warily as she made her way to stand directly in front of them,"Funny how an attempt at murder changes an Irken, but what do I know? " The Tallest turned to look at the other before returning their gaze on her. 

"Is something wrong, Kre? Our best commander surely is no need of medical attention, your PAK looks undamaged and you look like your well taken care of."

"You know _exactly_ what's wrong," She hissed. Red and Purple were slowly building on her patience and it didn't help that she never got treated for her wounds. Her lower abdomen stung with every breathe. The Tallest grew tense.

"You set this up, didn't you? You just wanted to wait for the perfect excuse to get rid of me, right? I'm not stupid. I know you wanted me dead and out of your lives for a long time." There was a short and uncomfortable silence; The Tallest had the same look she had engraved into her head for years.Their eyes terrified her. Red and Purple’s eyes were the only ones she could see such hatred from. It always felt that they could easily snap her in half with such a glare. 

“Why did we ever take in such a broken irken, Red?“ Purple growled,“ We should have killed her ourselves.“

"Looks like you didn't anticipate that I could think for myself anymore, right?" Kre growled with just as much intensity. She could never figure out why they held so much resentment towards her; she never did anything bad before she met them. The scarred her legs and arms until she would make a mess of blood; they weren't satisfied. She worked hard to gain ranking to be seen honorable for _them_ ; they weren't once satisfied. They just were never satisfied, not until she was gone and no longer an inconvenience.

Another silence fell over them. Kre huffed, opening her mouth to finally say what she came here to say.

"I-I...I'm leaving the armada and i'm  _not_ coming back." The silence was threatening. Red snorted and Purple howled into laughter. 

"You? Leave the Irken Armada?! That's ridiculous - even for you, Kre!" Red formed tears at the edges of his eyes as he leaned back. 

"I'm not joking!" Kre gritted her teeth, "I've thought long and hard on my decision. Why can't you care for someone other than yourselves?!" Red and Purple calmed themselves, cocky smirks plastered on their face.

"Look kid, we'll let you in on a secret."

"We don't care! There will always be replacements and replacements for the replacements, constantly being manufactured. We only give them names because numbering is far too much work. I thought you had figured that out, considering we replaced Na-- "

"Shut your mouth _right **now!**_ " Kre screeched. The Tallest flinched and Purple quickly did as she said. 

"It's just...How could you _not_ care? They all adore you and follow all you're commands without questioning! How could you just kill off so many of them when you don't even _know_ them?"

Red huffed, straightening his back to become taller. His glare was filled with hatred and annoyance. 

"As we said before, we don't care, " Red huffed, "In fact, if you don't like how we run things around here, you can just leave, see if we care. " Kre's breathe hitched in her throat for a moment, almost disappointed that they didn't make more of a fuss. Kre's face scrunched.

"Fine. I guess i'll be taking my leave then." 

The small irken girl spun on her heel and marched angrily out of the room. Kre held onto the side of her arms and walked to what used to be her own personal quarters; it was nearly empty. She figured as much. Closing the door behind her, she sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, her lower abdomen burning. The sickeningly sweet smells had made her sick and the whole conversation gave her a large migraine. Kre let out a single broken sob and laid her head on her knees; she wanted so badly to have finally been of use. Something more than just a waste of space to them. She saw through their fake smiles and congratulations every time but she had hoped that she was just being paranoid. She tried to reason with herself that they changed, that they did see her as a value to their society. 

Kre stared down at the floor and tried pushing herself up. Her situation had finally set over her; how stupid her decision to leave was. Kre looked around at the remains of what used to be her own hiding place, a sanctuary away from them. They really must have thought that she was dead if it was this empty.

Sighing in frustration, she was about to walk out. A small shine caught her eye and she turned. Reaching down for the small object, it looked to be like a hard drive. Kre tilted her head, the Tallest ordered no more use for such drives atleast 100 cycles ago. Looking up to the large computer set next to a resting chamber, she gulped. She didn't recall keeping any hard drives of her own and the only ones left were still in the archives. Even if this had nothing on it, who else knew her combination to her personal quarters?   

Her hand tightened around the drive, now wasn't the time to be curious. _They_ were still watching. Quickly shoving the hard drive into her PAK, she quickly checked all her tools and ran out the door. She would just have to look at it another time. 

 

The former commander had no idea what she was doing landing on such a dirty planet. 6 months of traveling in space alone with only the husk of her SIR unit to keep her company had grown on her and her Voot Cruiser. Having left with no tools to properly fix her Voot Cruiser and barely any supplies to live off of, she fell ill and weak. 

She sighed, playing with the hem of a large light blue sweater. She didn't like the idea of having to stay on a planet for too long, especially after being announced a threat to the Irken empire. She didn't particularly like her new disguise to blend in with the sentient species of this planet. Fluffy and unkempt hair was put into a bun and despite her previous uniform, she wore shorts. Despite keeping the same black boots as she always did, her PAK had changed into a grey backpack. She really didn't like how open she felt.

Kre put the self-made device into her PAK as her spider legs closed the top of her Voot. She had registered into the facility where the planet taught their young how to live in society a day back but the regret of making that decision was only now getting to her. A small breeze passed right through her, making her shiver. She guessed she didn't really have a choice now, she had made this much trouble to become someone to the humans, she matter wise go through with it. Turning on one heel, she took a step back at the hidden Voot. She had landed atop a hill and hid in the surrounding foliage. She paused and glanced at the cape lying on the floor of it. Kre huffed, and pressed an activation button on her PAK to hide the Cruiser.

After all this time, she had kept that stupid symbol. Perhaps out a pride or maybe regret, if she had to guess. Kre shook her head and started running down the hill, into the city. Despite how polluted the air was, despite how the smells were disgusting and despite how much she just didn't want to be on the planet known as Earth, the former commander would just have to make the most out of living here.

Having remembered the route to the facility known as "School" to the inhabitants, she found it easy to weave through the city. It surprisingly wasn't that far from the hill. A grin formed on her face, she had been through worse, surely this was nothing.

 

A groan escaped Kre, standing in front of a foreboding door. She had gone through worse; in the conditions that she wasn't closed to death or with injury. The former commander shook her head, what was she so afraid of? She was formerly one of the greatest Irken commanders for the Irken Armada.

She knocked on the door. She was called in from the other side of the door and scurried in. Walking into the classroom was pretty much what she expected. Humans sitting with an adult of their species telling them how to function in their society. Apparently, Kre had missed the smallest detail though. She was now standing in front of the classroom, all eyes focused on her except for one pair.

The one possibility she hadn't considered.

In the corner front row, sat an Irken.   

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, first fanfiction is finally being posted. This is going to be one long roller coaster ride. Hope you enjoy it c:


End file.
